1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
Most notebooks are provided with PC card connectors for accommodating PC cards as storage mediums. For adapting to developments of the communication technology and electronical technology, the industry standard of the PC card need to update ceaselessly. According to the newest industry standard (Expresscard PC Card Standard), express cards which have more quicker speed than conventional PC cards at data transmission are achieved. Thus, express card connectors are also achieved for receiving express cards. The express card has two types in configuration, one is rectangle and another is L-shaped.
TaiWan Patent Application No. 092220363 discloses a card connector without an ejector. The card connector can receive two types express card. When drawn the card out of the card connector, it is done by hand directly However, when the express card is fully inserted into a card receiving space of the card connector, the card connector almost encloses the express card. Thus, when we want to draw the card out of the card connector by hand directly, it is inconvenient to do, especially when the card connector is assemble on electronic devices.
Hence, an imporved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.